HT School
by Leo y Belu
Summary: HTS es una de las preparatorias mas popular en toda la ciudad de Happy Tree Town debido a su buena educación y nivel ompaña a nuestros queridos personajes en esta aventura educativa desde el primer día hasta el ultimo de l summary pero pasen a leer.


Leo: primera vez que publicamos algo *baila el cha cha cha*

Belu: sii! Por fin!* salta por todos lados*

Leo: basta!*finje tos* bueno creo que fue la emoción ^^U hola a todos/as este es nuestro primer fic asi que solo les voy a decir que comenten sus opiniones o sugerencias para que mejoremos o cualquier cosa

Belu:sip! Pero nada de insultos ehh? Eso es malo D:

Leo: basta *le tapa la boca* saben lo difícil que escribir con alguien y ponerse de acuerdo más si se trata de tu hermana…qué horror! jajajajaja

Belu: hey! Malo!

Leo: no importa…no sabemos qué camino tomara exactamente este fic…la primera idea era ponerlo como un conjunto de drabbles en torno a el ámbito escolar de los happy tree friends.. y la segunda es ponerlo como una historia cualquiera que tenga unos cuantos capítulos o yo que se …pero eso dependerá de los reviews que recibamos para continuarlo así que depende de ustedes XDDD

Belu: lo malo es que tardaremos un poquito en actualizar D,: pero si no hay reviews no hay nada :3

Leo: si pero veremos cómo nos arreglamos….también para aclarar, las parejas aun NO están definidas se definirán con el paso del tiempo si es que actualizamos ;) así que no se sorprendan si hay cualquier pareja…bueno lo dejamos hasta acá por cierto este capítulo o primer drabble se lo dedico a Michelle-sama …así que no te quejes…..yo quiero mi regalo michi .3.

Belu: comenzamos!

**Diclaimer :** los personajes de happy tree Friends no son de nuestra propiedad si no de mondo media fic echo sin ningún fin de lucro

**Sweet**

—"Humm sabía que debí haber desayunado"—Se lamentaba la adolecente frotándose con una de sus manos su pancita, mientras con la otra sostenía su maletín, tratando de apaciguar así el hambre que tenía, pero que su estómago se negaba a olvidar, recordándole con leves rugidos que necesitaba ser llenado. La chica suspiro mientras a su vez cubría sus bellos ojos rubís tras sus parpados. Tratando de ignorar su hambre siguió caminando en dirección a su nuevo instituto, haciendo un eco sordo al pisar el cemento de la vereda.

Su paso era uno calmado, nada apurado, tranquilo y sin prisa alguna.

Se había levantado temprano para no llegar tarde en su primer día de clases, pues no quería dar una mala impresión, además de ser la primera vez que concurría a esa popular institución. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro algo prolongado al tiempo en que detenía su andar. Llevo ambas manos hacia la falda negra que cubría su parte inferior, la cual componía su uniforme junto a la blusa blanca que llevaba en la parte superior, decorada con un lazo rojo en la parte de su cuello, pero que se encontraba cubierta por un suéter de color crema. Unas medias blancas de algodón cubrían la mitad de sus piernas, siendo el punto limite las rodillas y el de partida sus pies, en los cuales calzaba unas zapatillas de color rojo.

Comenzó a jalar levemente de dicha prenda, oscura, hacia abajo, en un vago intento de que cubriera un poco más la piel que dejaba al descubierto de sus piernas "¿porque tiene que ser tan corta?" pensó estirando un poco más pero sin tener un resultado positivo, ya que estaba consciente de que si seguía estirando de aquella prenda mostraría más de lo debido. Un suspiro de frustración salió de su boca al tiempo en que retomaba su marcha. Nunca le habían gustado las faldas pues no le gustaba mostrar mucho de su persona, por así decirlo. Lo único corto que podía llegar a usar era un short pero siempre con un suéter largo y suelto."ade-ademas es muy vergonzoso" pensó cubriéndose con ambas manos su rostro el cual se comenzaba a teñir de un leve color carmesí. Un rugido proveniente de sus tripas la tomo desprevenida logrando que rápidamente dirigiera ambas manos a su pansa, deteniéndose en seco "espero que nadie lo haya oído" pensó preocupada mirando algo avergonzada hacia sus alrededores comprobando que las personas que transitaban por ahí no habían escuchado nada "que alivio" comenzó otra vez su travesía.

"Tengo hambre" ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Su boca se curvo en una mueca de rendición a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Iba a dar media vuelta para regresar a su hogar y comer el desayuno que su madre le había preparado. Pero cuando se disponía a emprender su marcha un olor a chocolate inundo sus fosas nasales.

"Delicioso" pensó aspirando esa dulce fragancia mientras cerraba sus parpados placenteramente, casi embriagándose con el tentador aroma. La pelirroja dejo nuevamente a la vista sus ojos borgoña comenzando a buscar, casi con desesperación el lugar del que provenía ese olor dulce. Hasta que dio en su campo de visión.

Era una tienda de paredes moradas adornada en la parte inferior y superior con una líneas paralelas de color blanco, una puerta de vidrio enmarcada, con dicho color, al igual que unas grandes ventanas que se ubicaban a ambos de sus costados.

Automáticamente sus piernas comenzaron a caminar como si tuvieran vida propia en dirección a la dulcería que se hallaba del otro lado de la calle ¡cómo no la había notado!

Al estar enfrente de dicha tienda dirigió su vista hacia una de las grandes ventanas, pudiendo apreciar de inmediato las variedades de dulces y postres, que se exhibían atrás de esta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y como una niña pequeña apoyo ambas manos en el vidrio. Se quedó embelesada contemplando todos y cada pequeño detalle de los dulces, realmente se veían deliciosos, pero su vista se centró más en unas masas con forma de aro. Esas donas con orejitas de oso bañadas en chocolate, le parecieron lo más tierno que había visto, además de que se veían suculentas "que rico se ven" pensó a la par en que se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro la cual se borró de inmediato al recordar de sopetón un pequeño, pero importante, detalle. "Me ol-olvide el monedero en casa…"recordó sonriendo con un poco de desilusión.

—Y yo que quería uno—murmuro cerrando sus parpados a la par en que suspiraba.

Trin trin

El sonido de la campanilla, que anunciaba la entrada y salida de los clientes, se dejó oír con un ligero tintineo sobresaltando a la pequeña quien dio un pequeño bote. La chica parpadeo un par de veces algo perturbada por el repentino tintineo, luego de un par de parpadeos más dirigió su mirada rubí a la entrada de la tienda.

De ahí pudo ver como salía un chico más o menos de su estatura, de piel blanca y dueño de unos ojos verdes manzana al igual que su cabello (el cual juraría que tenía variedades de golosinas). El chico vestía unos pantalones de color fucsia holgados, en la parte superior llevaba una camisa verde la cual era cubierta por una campera del mismo color pero con algunos toques de rosa y en sus pies calzaban unos zapatillas con una mezcla de ,anteriormente, los colores mencionados. La chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Pero al darse cuenta de ese detalle se puso roja, sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia y trato de enfocar su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera el individuo frente a ella. Pero sus ojos parecían tener otros planes. Su bella mirada borgoña se quedaron observando la bolsa café, que el chico sostenía con ambos brazos (como abrazándola) sobre su pecho, de la cual se desprendía un aroma dulce "tengo hambre" resonó en su cabeza nuevamente aun sin quitar su mirada de dicho objeto.

El peliverde, al notar la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él, se volteo a verla. Ella mantenía su cabeza algo agachada observando atentamente algo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El chico parpadeo algo confundido para luego seguir la mirada de la pequeña que termino sobre su reciente compra. Soltó unas risitas. La pelirroja dio un bote al escuchar las risas leves del chico, "Que vergüenza" pensó agachando su cabeza, sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba. Apretó su maletín contra su pecho sujetándolo con ambas manos.

—¿te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto el joven al ver que la chica no se movía " vamos responde! " le grito una voz en su interior, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.

Comenzó a levantar su cabeza lentamente, bajo la curiosa mirada del ojiverde.

—es- — fue lo único que llego a decir pues un rugido proveniente de su pansa se dejo oir. Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y, casi por instinto, dirigeron ambas miradas a las tripas de la chica " no puede ser ¡! " grito es su fuero interno, mientras su rostro ardía más que el fuego, si era posible.

—jeje…—una risa leve se oyó— jajajjajajajaja! —las risas del joven no se hicieron esperar tomando más intensidad hasta estallar en carcajada, las cuales atravesaron los tímpanos de la pelirroja. Al oír la risa del ojiverde la chica levanto su mirada nuevamente viendo a su acompañante. El chico literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa, se encontraba sosteniendo con un brazo la bolsa de dulces mientras que se cubría la boca, en un intento de callar las carcajadas, con su mano libre.

— No te rías—le pidió en un tono tímido la pelirroja volviendo a clavar su mirada en sus zapatos.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó deteniendo su risa de a poco—pero fue gracioso –opino limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado de tanta risa.

La pelirroja se disponía continuar su trayectoria, de camino al colegio, pero una mano la detuvo. Ella se dio la vuelva encontrándose con la mirada verde del chico. Su corazón dio un brinco al mirarlo directamente a los ojos "que..? "

— ¿Quieres uno? —Le pregunto el chico soltando su muñeca. Metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de papel para luego sacar una de las tantas donas que había comprado—Ten— Le ofreció a la chica, tendiéndole su mano con el dulce en ella.

La chica miro la dona y luego a él joven, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más. Pues su madre le decía que no aceptara nada de los desconocidos, ¿y si tenía veneno? ¿y si solio era amable con ella para luego aprovecharse de su inocencia?

—Tranquila—dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos—no está envenenada ni nada-dijo con algo de gracia adivinando los pensamientos de la chica. Ella se sonrojo más. Ese chico era demasiado lindo. Lentamente fue acercando su mano a el dichoso dulce.

—Gracias—pronuncio bajito con la dona en sus manos.

—De nada—sonrió el—emm no quiero ser entrometido ni nada pero—se llevó una mano a su nuca rascándose la cabeza—¿te diriges a la preparatoria HTF?—pregunto señalando el uniforme y maletín de la joven.

—ehh hum—asintió, dándole su primer bocado a la dona "Dulce…"

—Bien entonces te acompañare! —exclamo el joven tomando de improvisto la muñeca de la chica, tirando levemente de ella, para que lo siguiera.

—Es-espera…—lo freno la chica. El se giró a verla pero aun sin soltarla.

—¿Porque me acompañas? –pregunto tímidamente. El levanto la mirada al cielo, luego la miro a ella y le sonrió.

—Pues porque me queda cerca de casa—contesto con simpleza, soltando a la pelirroja, emprendiendo su caminar uno al lado del otro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. La chica terminaba su dona a pequeños mordisco mientras que el peliverde ya se había devorado tres enteras. La pelirroja de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero luego volvía su vista al frente al darse cuenta de sus acciones. Siguieron caminando en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que el chico lo rompió.

—¿Siempre eres asi? —le pregunto lamiendo el dulce que había quedado en sus dedos

—¿Eh? —solto extrañada

—Me refiero asi de timida—aclaro doblando la bolsita de papel con tres donas dentro de ella.

—No-no! ..bu-bueno es decir—balbuceo haciendo que el chico riera.

—Me caes bien—le dijo sonriente, ella se sonrojo nuevamente.

La chica sacudió levemente su cabeza ese chico la ponía nerviosa ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, al lado de él se sentía segura y muy a gusto pero no lo entendía, si apenas y lo conocía hace un par de minutos atrás.

—Aquí me despido—La saco de sus pensamientos el peliverde deteniendo su andar frente a una gran institución de color blanco y con algunos toques en crema.

—Eh? —reacciono ella—s-si gracias por acompañarme—agradeció con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ante esto el chico soltó un par de carcajadas. Vaya esa chica sí que era adorable.

—No te preocupes cuando quieras—le dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica, ella abrió los ojos, para luego posar en su palma abierta la bolsa café, que él había envuelto, con las donas que sobraron—Quédatelas pues las necesitas más que yo—le sonrió burlón. La pelirroja solo mantenía su vista fija en esa bolsita—Nos vemos— se despidió empezando a caminar en la dirección opuesta de donde habían llegado. La chica lo detuvo tomando una parte de su campera. El peliverde se dio la vuelta mirándola confundido.

—Flaky—Pronuncio bajito

—eh? —

—Me llamo Flaky—Hablo en un tono un poco más alto, soltando a el chico. Él sonrió.

—Bien entonces para nos vemos Flaky-chan!—Se despidió echando a correr.

—¡¿Es-espera cómo te llamas?! —grito viendo que el chico ya se encontraba a una distancia algo lejos ¡Vaya que era rápido!

—Lo sabrás pronto! —grito desapareciendo del punto de vista de Flaky, al doblar una esquina.

La chica se quedó observando en la dirección por la que el peliverde había salido corriendo hasta perderse en la esquina. Sonrió. Ese chico sí que la había cautivado era amable, gracioso y "lindo" pensó algo sonrojada pero sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento "¿Qué te pasa Flaky? " se preguntó mientras desenvolvía la pequeña bolsa café que tenía en sus manos ,encontrándose con las donas. Se quedó observándolas embelesada.

El timbre de la preparatoria sonando la sobresalto, indicando que los estudiantes debían ingresar a la institución, pero antes, tomo un pedacito de una dona y se la llevo a la boca. Rápidamente volvió a envolverlas con el papel y las guardo en su maletín. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada principal de la preparatoria.

"Dulce…" pensó mientras sonreía para luego sentir como alguien la chocaba haciendo que callera al suelo …

Leo: el resultado de dos cabezas pensando juntas y por mucha azúcar …! que asco que quedo XDDD como dije en el principio este fic con dedicatoria a Michelle-sama….recuerden sin reviews no hay actualización

Belu: bye bye lectorcitos nos vemos en la continuación ^3^/

**REVIEWS ?****O ( ^ w ^ ) O**


End file.
